One or more aspects relate, in general, to processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to improving such processing.
In a computer system, a scheduler may manage allocating units of work to computer resources by assigning priority among the various units of work to be performed. The scheduler determines when to dispatch a unit of work, and to which computer resource, and the duration of time allocated to occupy the resource. The workload scheduler may include tracking agents running on machines under the schedulers' control. A controller's databases hold details of the work to run, the scheduling instructions and information about resources and restrictions. The databases may provide information to determine when work will run in the future. Additionally, a detailed production schedule is derived from the information to allow submitting jobs when processes are complete and resources are available.
Job scheduling software can improve the workload performance by grouping a set of jobs or units of work with a cumulative cache footprint similar to, but not exceeding, the allocated processing unit's overall cache structure. Typically, the workload is periodically scheduled for processing in fragments of time. Each fragment of time is considered a time-slice.